


g | glowing

by JJHomes043



Series: NCT a–z [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: glowing/ˈɡləʊɪŋ/adjective(of a person's face) appear pink or red as a result of warmth, health, embarrassment, etc."he was glowing with health”–or jaemin gets himself two boyfriends. renjun and jeno like jaemin and each other, so when jaemin finds out about their relationship he feel slightly jealous





	g | glowing

**Author's Note:**

> okay i totally strayed away from the word but i wrote this and then chose the word sooooooOOo. my first norenmin fic so yk idk. also look, it isn't an a/b/o fic like i said ;)

glowing  
/ˈɡləʊɪŋ/  
adjective

(of a person's face) appear pink or red as a result of warmth, health, embarrassment, etc.  
_"he was glowing with health”_

~

When Jaemin said he was an okay cook, he was downright lying. Everyone knew how amazing Jaemin was at cooking. Chenle would even choose it over Taeyong’s dishes. Even if he was cooking a single pea, it's cooked to perfection and seasoned well. 

Jeno and Renjun would discuss it behind closed doors in their shared room. They would talk about how amazing his skills were, how hygienic he was. It was only when Renjun brought up how good he looked while cooking that they realised their situation. 

They'd stared at each other with wide eyes before Jeno started laughing. It was airy and awkward. Renjun looked on the verge of tears. Jeno had opened his arms and allowed Renjun to crawl into them, patting his hair and telling him they'd sort it out. 

It became a _thing_. They'd share their progress then cuddle up in bed together for the night. Renjun’s bed didn't even get used anymore. 

That was when Jeno realised he like Renjun too. The older was sweet and cuddly and he didn't get competitive or possessive over Jaemin, despite the both of them liking him. 

“Jeno?” Renjun whispered, head placed on the other's chest. He craned his neck to look up at him. Jeno was absentmindedly playing with Renjun’s hair, eyes closed and almost asleep. 

“Hmm?”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Jeno opened his eyes. Renjun looked small, smaller than usual. “Of course Injoonie.”

“I like you. Like really like you,” Renjun sat up, hands on Jeno's chest for support. “But I also really like Jaemin. And it's confusing.”

“It is confusing,” Jeno couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips. “Because I like you and Jaemin too. Really like yous.”

Renjun beamed. He leaned down, face centimeters from the younger’s. “Can I?” He whispered, searching Jeno's face.

“Of course,” Jeno whispered back, connecting their lips. 

—

There wasn't a massive shift in their relationship. Now they were more affectionate and sometimes held hands and kissed when the other members weren't around. Jaemin seemed momentarily forgotten as they enjoyed themselves. 

No one seemed to notice the change. Donghyuck seemed more pleased, taking that as an invitation to be more affectionate too. He'd lean in and press wet kisses on their cheeks, as if teasing them. Chenle also picked up on Renjun being affectionate because he insisted that the older gave him a goodnight kiss every night now. 

Jaemin, however, _definitely_ noticed it. They used to take turns sitting beside him, keep him company while he cooked, but now they were too busy with each other. Jaemin had accidentally caught them kissing. They were in the toilet and Jaemin needed to brush his teeth. Of course he's going to walk in if the door's open. 

He expected to be greeted by his toothbrush and the disgusting marshmallow toothpaste Chenle bought because it said ‘K-pop’ on it. Instead, he was greeted by his two best friends, one pushed against the wall, with their lips locked. Jaemin scurried away before he could be noticed and never said anything. 

But it made sense. No wonder they didn't care about him anymore, they were too wrapped up by themselves and their relationship. Jaemin felt offended that they didn't tell him. He also felt jealous, something that had made him go for a walk to think about. 

Was he jealous? He couldn't be. He put it down to being jealous of not being in a relationship. Yeah. That was it. 

—

Jaemin couldn't sleep. There was a thunderstorm going on and Jaemin didn't mind them, but they certainly didn't help him sleep. He sighed and sat up. 

He could go into someone else's room, ask to lay and talk for a while. It was only 11pm, someone had to be up. He wrapped his blanket around him and headed to the nearest room. 

He knocked on the door before cracking it open. “Jeno, Renjunie? Are you awake?”

There was some shuffling before a reply, “Yeah, come on in.”

Jaemin shuffled in, blanket trailing on the floor. “Can I sleep here tonight? You know I can't sleep with thunderstorms.”

“Of course,” Renjun answered this time. It was dark, extremely dark. Jaemin couldn't even see his own feet. Luckily he knew this room like the back of his hand. 

“Thank you, which bed?”

“Junie’s,” Jeno yawned half way through the word. 

“Okay,” Jaemin waddled over before carefully climbing in. He reached a hand out to feel for Renjun, see if he was okay with this. But the other side was empty. “Are you two in one bed?”

There was a moment of silence, hesitation. 

“Yeah,” Renjun sounded embarrassed. 

“Do you usually do that?” Jaemin questioned. He got himself comfortable and turned to face them, despite not being about to see them. 

“Yeah, for the past couple months now. It's comfortable,” Jeno explained. Jaemin didn't need an explanation. Okay, maybe he did. 

“Can I ask a question?” Jaemin fiddled with his fingers, suddenly nervous. 

“You just did,” Jeno laughed gently and Jaemin imagined his eyes crinkling, smile bright. “But yeah, sure.”

“Are you two dating?” There. Done. Jaemin done it. Asked the big question. 

Again, silence filled the room. There was some more shuffling before Renjun spoke, “yeah. Technically, I guess we are.”

“Oh. Okay. Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because,” Jeno paused, he whispered something inaudible then continued, “we also like you.”

Jaemin stared in their direction, wide eyed. If he strained, he could make out a lump of blankets and presumably Renjun and Jeno. “Oh,” Jaemin was confused. “What… what does that mean?”

“Uh, well, basically we like each other, and you. It's not that hard to understand,” Renjun was quiet. Jeno began to rub circles onto his back, something Jaemin couldn't see. “Have you never liked two people at the same time?”

Jaemin thought carefully. There was that time he had a crush on Ten while also having one on Jisung. Something he had told Ten about a couple years after growing out of it. With Renjun and Jeno, the more Jaemin thought about it, the more he would classify it as a crush. 

“Yeah, I have,” he breathed. “But let's say I liked you back, what would that mean? How would that work?”

Jeno laughed again. “There's this thing called polyamorous relationships. To make it simple, it's having more than one lover. I love Renjun and I love you, so if everyone felt the same and you and Renjun loved each other too then we could all be in a relationship together.”

“So like a non sexual orgy?” Jaemin meant it in the most serious way possible, but it attracted a laugh from both of the other boys.

“Think of it however you want,” Jaemin guessed that Renjun shrugged. “Do you feel like that?”

“I'm not sure. It's all a lot to take in. I seen yous kissing a couple weeks ago and I was annoyed that neither of you told me but at the same time I felt kinda jealous but I told myself that was because I wanted a relationship of my own but my feelings aren't 100% platonic for you guys, you know?”

“Yeah, take your time, Minnie. You know where to find us,” Jeno made a sleepy noise. “I'm going to sleep. You two can continue talking if you want, but I'm literally about to fall asleep. Goodnight, Junie, goodnight, Minnie.”

“Night, Jeno,” Jaemin whispered. His thoughts were running at 100 miles per hour. 

“I'm gonna nod off too. Just wake me up if you need anything. Don't worry too much about everything, we have ages to figure it out, even if it takes you 4 months,” Renjun voice was gentle and sweet, like fresh honey. “Goodnight, Jaemin.”

“Goodnight.”

—

It didn't take Jaemin 4 months. It took him 4 days. In the 4 days he'd been shouted at by Mark and Taeyong for not keeping up at practice. Eventually Taeyong approached him and asked him what was wrong. Jaemin told him everything, even ended up crying. He slept in Taeyong’s room that night, the two beds pushed together so Jaehyun and Taeyong could cuddle him. 

4 days later and he was knocking on their door again. He didn't even wait for a reply before hobbling in. “Hi,” he whispered into the darkness. 

“Hey, Jae. What's up?” Jaemin still couldn't see but he followed the sound of Jeno's voice, hands landing on the mattress. 

“Can I come in?” Jaemin gestured to the bed. Again, they couldn't see. 

“Sure, my bed’s empty again,” Renjun’s voice was muffled, as if he spoke into a pillow. 

“No, I mean Jeno's bed.” Jaemin was struck with a spike of confidence, and he was going to use it as much as he could. 

“Oh, yeah, I'll shuffle over.”

Jaemin crawled up, the two parting so Jaemin could slip into the middle. They made sure to keep their distance. “I've been thinking about this whole polyamorous thing. And I think I'd like to give it a try.”

Renjun shifted closer, breathe ghosting over the youngest’s neck. “Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured.”

“I'm absolutely certain. And if it doesn't work, we can still be friends, yeah?” Jaemin’s heart ached in his chest as the thought of them not being friends. 

“Of course, Jae.” Jeno hooked an ankle over Jaemin’s and linked their legs. “Don't feel like you have to rush anything. Renjun and I kiss but until you're ready don't feel like you need to do the same, understand?”

Jaemin giggled and tangled his other leg with Renjun’s. “Yeah, I know. Does this make us boyfriends?”

“Yeah, I guess it does.”

They burst into a fit of laughter. As they grew closer, Renjun and Jeno holding hands across and his chest and their heads resting on his shoulders, Jaemin decide right there and then that his feelings were 100% _not_ platonic. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his lips and cheeks tingling from the kisses his boyfriends had placed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. please leave some comments and kudos cause they make me smileeeee. check out the rest of my nct a-z series if you want to :)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043)


End file.
